Who Wants to Marry Izzy?
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Well you can guess what this is like but the see what happens when the villains use Izzy's fans against him. Sequal to Wedding of the Century.


A/N: Okay in our time here as writers we have noticed that Izzy has to be one of the most popular characters. So we came up with this little idea about a month ago while on one of our daily walks. It has bee hinted at in many of our fics so the time has come for 'Who wants to Marry Izzy?'. We hoping for a little more response to the qualifying questions but since AlleyCat was the only one who tried she's in!

Aquarius we know he is your husband so please don't kill us.

Disclaimer: Like we have said in every fic we don't own them so nothing has changed and we don't own 'Who wants to be a Millionaire'.

Who Wants to Marry Izzy?-

It was 2 a.m. at digi manor all but two digidestined where awake.

Matt and Tai held the sleeping forms of their siblings in their arms. They said staring at the large manual the two angles had left while they where gone of their Honeymoon.

"I can't believe that they left all this" Tai said entering the 15 digit code and putting his eye up for a scan.

Matt was doing the same across the hall trying to get into TK's room "I get the idea they don't trust us"

"Why just because every time they go out TK and Kari wind up kidnapped, I think their just a little paranoid" Tai responded then froze when he realized that he entered the wrong number "Oh no".

"What did you do" Matt demanded.

"Wrong number, RUN!" the two ran down the hall trying to get away the large rolling ball that had been unleashed.

Downstairs Kishi, Sora, and Mimi where watching episodes of digimon.

"Can we go to bed now?" Mimi begged "We have watched them all four times already"

Kishi paused and glared at them "No, we must know every detail who knows what those twisted masters will ask. I'm going to get Izzy out of there no matter what"

Sora rolled her eyes "We where there remember we know what happened"

"Shut up and watch!" Kishi said pushing play as Gomamon leapt into her lap.

"Shhh, I'm not here, we're playing hide and seek and the loser has to try to water Tentomon's tree before it drys up and bursts into flames"

Joe then runs by squeezing under the coffee table "I'm not here, I really don't want to water that tree"

Mimi bent down "Honey the table has a glass top everyone can see you"

"No Agumon's it just tell him I'm at the bottom of the pool" Joe said before closing his eyes.

Upstairs more screaming was heard "Ahh, flame-thrower!"

"You idiot quit messing up the code" Matt yelled shielding TK.

He then turned his attention to his little brother "TK why don't you just sleep in my room until Angemon gets back"

The boy opened his eyes "Okay" Matt sighed with relief "But I need my bear off of my bed, you know I can't sleep without him".

"You're a big boy you don't need the bear anymore"

TK's eyes began to fill with tears causing Tai to panic "Remember what happens if they cry!"

Matt jumped "Ah, TK don't cry we'll get you bear don't worry".

The villains where very proud of themselves at the moment, that had come up with a great plan.

Myotismon sat at the head of the table with the others seated around him "All right now we need to come up with some really hard questions"

Piedmon nodded and went back to feeding Beryl grapes, she had agreed to stay through the elections to help them get settled in.

"I've got one" Puppetmon said happily "Who was the best Dark Master? And the answer is of coarse me"

Piedmon stopped and glared at the puppet "No, I believe that I was, after all I almost beat the little monsters"

"No you didn't" Puppetmon shot back "All you did was throw the special ones off of a cliff and get the angel to digivolve".

Over in the corer Izzy tried not to laugh, at this rate he would be saved in no time, he just hoped it was one of his friends that made it into the seat.

The night and day flew by and finally time had come to play. The studio was set and the audience was seated Tai, Lappy the ever so faithful laptop, Joe, Matt, and TK in the front row. TK had a large squirt gun and was loading it glaring at the host Myotismon, the little boy wasn't to happy about Kari being one of the contestants but Kishi had insisted the more digidestined the better her chances of getting up there. Devimon, Piedmon, Beryl, and Apoclimon sat waiting in the wings getting final details in place.

Izzy dangled from a rope in the center of the room like a huge piece of bait. The holder of knowledge didn't look very happy but maintained eye contact with Kishi.

Most of the ten finalists chattered happily in their seats all praying to get in. Mimi talked quietly with Sora while Kari waved to Tai who was holding her bear and blanket so when she got out she could go straight to sleep it was already past her bedtime. 

"Sora do you think the digimon are okay alone?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah, there fine they where still working on getting that tree watered when we left and know Tentomon they will still be trying when we get home".

Myotismon held his hands up quieting the crowd. "Now I'm going to explain how this works. It is just like "Who Wants to be a Millionaire (a/n: we don't own that either) only with a few key differences, you only get one lifeline a phone call, and there is no safety point if you lose you lose it all. There are fifteen questions and each one will move you up a level and they are…

  1. Look at him
  2. Stand in the same room together
  3. Get to sit next to him for a few minutes
  4. Sit and have a conversation with him
  5. Have a cup of coffee
  6. A dinner for two with you and who else but Izzy
  7. Dinner and a movie
  8. Dinner, movie, and a phone call the next day (a/n: like that ever happens in real life).
  9. Spend the whole day together
  10. "Go out" for an entire week
  11. "Go out" for an entire month
  12. "Go out" for a good six months
  13. "Go out", that be an official couple for a year
  14. Engagement with a wedding date pending
  15. And finally Marry Izzy!"

The crowd went wild, well the girls anyway especially the ones in contestant row except for Mimi, Sora, and Kari. Myotismon looked around the room happily letting the applause die down.

"Well lets get started shall we the first fasted finger question…Put the in order when these crests where found starting with the first. Courage, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity."

The familiar music filled the room as the girls frantically pushed buttons. One broke down in tears when she messed up the order.

"Times up" Myotismon said smiling into the camera "Now the correct order was…Courage, Sincerity, Knowledge, and finally Love and the winner is…AlleyCat!"

Kishi slammed her hands in frustration and glared at the others "I wasn't there so what is your excuse"

AlleyCat scram and jumped up and down happily shaking with joy as she climbed into the seat.

The vampire smiled enjoying the attention he was getting "Wonderful job now for your first question" the lights dimmed and the question popped onto the screen "Who is Joe's digimon? A. Agumon B. Gomamon C. Patamon D. Devimon"

AlleyCat sat in the chair staring at the screen and then just fell over causing a few people to scream in terror. Devimon wandered out onto the stage checking her over "She just passed out, I guess the joy was just too much for her"

"Bring her here we can put her with the other fifty in the green room" Puppetmon said showing the way.

Myotismon looked at the camera and plastered on a fake smile "I guess we move on to the next fastest finger question put these digidestined in order they where turned into dolls starting with the last and moving back. A. Matt B. Joe C. Izzy…" at the mention of Izzy's name the girls again break down into screaming hysterics and once they had settled Myotismon continued "and D. Sora"

The lights again whirled around the room and the music stopped "Okay the correct answer is Sora, Izzy (more screaming), Joe, and first was Matt now lets see who got it right…Kari!"

Kari looked in up at Tai who waved her blanket at her. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go to bed at the moment. The little girl trudged into the seat and glared at Myotismon.

"Welcome Kari" he said happily trying to ignore the sudden moisture he felt on his head.

"Your not going to try to kidnap me are you because it's way past my bedtime and I really want to go to sleep"

Myotismon again put on a fake smile "Of coarse not, why would I do a thing like that? Lets get started you know the rules so here is your question…you have to be kidding me. " Myotismon looked dumfounded at the question "come on can't we give her another". Puppetmon frantically shook his head off stage. "Fine, who has the crest of light? A. Sora B. Tai C. TK or D. Kari?"

The little girl was barely paying attention "B Tai" she said already getting out of the chair.

Apoclimon looked at her oddly "Come on at least try"

"My final answer is B so good night" she said running up into Tai's lab snuggling into her blanket. TK seeming satisfied that she was out of danger put his squirt gun down and settled into Matt's lap. Matt looked down to see what TK had filled it with and began to chuckle the while bottle proudly read the slogan 'we kill plants overnight'. "That'll teach him".

Offstage the villains where panicking while they went too commercial. "Man at this rate we will be out of contestants in no time" Puppetmon whined.

"Well just because the first two where duds we can't count the others out quite yet, that girl Kishi looks pretty serious" Piedmon said brushing Beryl's hair for her.

"Lets just pray those girls we had to turn away never get in here" Devimon said shuddering at the thought "Look what they did to poor Inky" pulling out he now armless octopus beanie baby.

"Shhh" Puppetmon hissed "time to start again…"

Out on stage Myotismon addressed the camera again "Welcome back, we have seen two contestants come and go so lets see if the third time is the charm. Put these digimon in order they first digivolved into champion level A. Patamon B. Palmon C. Tentomon and D. Agumon"

Up in the stands Joe muttered under his breathe "Gee who was first I always seem to forget, was it that dumb glory hog of a dinosaur"

"Times up" the vampire said this time holding up his hands "The correct order was Agumon, Tentomon, Palmon, and last but not least Patamon. The winner was Kishi!"

Izzy gave a cry of joy from his bindings "I'm saved!" as Kishi climbed into the chair.

In Hawaii the two angles where enjoying their honeymoon and sat watching TV while waiting for their dinner table. The game show appeared on the screen while Angewomon was checking her hair in the mirror on the wall.

"Hey looks like the villains have one of the kids" Angemon said looking closely at the screen trying to make out who it was.

"Is it Kari?" she asked not looking away.

"No"

"Is it TK?"

"No"

"Then it's not our problem, come on our tables ready" she said grabbing his hand heading into the restaurant.

At digi manor a war was taking place all due to the fact that Agumon had knocked a leaf off of Tentomon tree and was currently chasing everyone around with a rather large stick threatening death on anyone he got close to.

"We can glue it back on" Gomamon said from the safety of his fist tank.

"You won't touch my tree!" Tentomon yelled swiping at Gabumon who was making a break for the stairs.

Biomon watched amused from her perch on the chandelier when the phone rang. Realizing that no one was going to answer it for fear of their lives she grabbed the cordless and picked up "Hello?"

"This is Myotismon from who wants to marry Izzy? Is Tentomon there?"

"Yeah just a sec…Hey Tentomon the hairless vampire wants to talk to you about marrying Izzy" the little pink bird said tossing him the phone.

He abandoned his chase to catch it "No you can't marry Izzy…what you have Kishi who has a question okay go ahead…DON'T TOUCH THE TREE!!!!"

Myotismon read the question "This is for everything, the marry Izzy question…How many times did Tentomon spin around the first time he digivolved into Kabuterimon? A. 12 B. 13 C. 15 or D. 9."

Kishi stared at the question jaw open, it had to be the stupidest question she had ever seen in her entire life, she didn't know who in their right mind would know the answer to it. She had looked to the other digidestined for help but found none. Matt was asleep, Joe just shrugged, Lappy had disappeared, and Tai had taken his shoes and socks off apparently still counting.

She waited until Tentomon came on very worried about the crashing she heard in the background but decided that could wait.

"DON'T TOUCH THE TREE…" Tentomon yelled over the phone

"Tentomon" Kishi began "this is very important how many times did you turn around when you digivolved into Kabuterimon for the first time 12, 13, 15, or 9?"

After a few moments of silence his buzzy voice came over the line "What kind of moronic question is that! I have no idea I got too dizzy every time it happened…I said stay away from the tree!" the line went dead.

Izzy's face fell and Kishi clenched her fists in anger.

"We need an answer" Myotismon prodded wanting to get the show moving again.

Kishi looked up at Izzy one last time only to see Lappy working on the ropes. The other digidestined had also seen this and where in the process of heading for the door. 

"My answer is this…" she said throwing her first forward nailing him in the eye as Lappy got the ropes off freeing Izzy. Kishi ran to the center grabbing his arms then addressing the fans "Look girls they gave him a rope burn!"

The girls let out horrified gasps and then began to hiss slowly moving in on the villains while Kishi and Izzy made a break for the door.

Devimon backed up "Guys this can't be good"

Puppetmon has his hand to the back door "Come on out the back way they'll never find us there" as he opened the door he quickly closed it "Never mind"

"What do we do now?" Apoclimon asked nervously as the girls closed in.

"Pray…"

"It took you long enough to get to me" Izzy said as they arrived home.

"Well sorry" Sora shot "It's not our fault you attract the hoards of fans"

The opened the door and stopped dead in their tracks seeing the mess.

"Well I guess they weren't okay after all" Mimi muttered stepping over some broken glass.

Tai smacked his forehead "We forgot to tell them to stay away from TK and Kari's rooms I bet they tripped one of the security systems"

Matt shook his head adjusting TK's weight "I bet someone tried to water Tentomon's plant".

"Right" Palmon stammered coming out from behind the couch before collapsing.

Joe looked down at her then headed for his room "I don't know about you guys but I'm bushed and we have our little debates tomorrow and elections tomorrow"

"Right we all need some sleep, we'll just pay someone to clean this up" Kishi said heading for her own room "Izzy I suggest you get your bug out of his tree so he can get some rest or he might go crazy again"

"Fine but if I'm not here in the morning you'll all know why" he said heading off to find Tentomon Lappy faithfully clapping along at his heels.

Mimi gathered up Palmon while the others bid farewell to each other for the night.

The End

A/N: Well what did you think? Please be sure and tell us we love the feedback and are open to any suggestions. As we have been hinting at for some time now there will be an election one so if you have any material for a campaign commercial let us know in a review so we can get it in. Again be sure to review and look for upcoming stories.

Again thanks to AlleyCat hope you liked your part and thanks for trying the questions! If you want to know the answer to the one you missed was Star Wars Episode I. You're the best!


End file.
